


Marriage Rings

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Double Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Noldor Culture and Customs, Rare Pairings, Rings, Sex Toys, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Amras and Elurin's wedding night may not be traditional, but it is Noldorin.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Marriage Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for G-4: Crack Pairing. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4325)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

"Well, you certainly aren't naked _now_ ," Elurin grinned, moving the bejeweled, beautifully crafted not-a-phallus just a little, seating it more deeply. Light ran like water on the matching layered, folded, twisted steel ring resting snug and decorative at the base of Amras' achingly hard sex. (There were matching earrings in Elurin's ears, which was all _he_ had on at the moment, and an arm-ring for Amras in public, but they were wearing the important ones; no matter they weren't traditional.) 

The absurdity and truth of of the statement struck Amras, and as he laughed, suddenly he was coming, shatteringly, gloriously, amazingly, in Elurin's arms. from Elurin's ministrations, and he could feel Elurin's presence filling a place in his mind that even Amrod had never touched (he hoped Ilverin did the same for his twin, but that was totally irrelevant right now.) He could feel that Elurin was suffused with pleasure, the pulses of Amrod's release echoing and sparking in Elurin's sex and private places in a way that actually touching him that way would never achieve. They had done it. (And would do it again, often as they wished, now they'd figured it out.) Married. Properly, thoroughly, _married_ at last.


End file.
